The New Kids
by Shrimpy Kay
Summary: Sarah and Jake are off to a new Boarding school in California. They'll be the new kids. They won't know anyone there. Or will they? basically the most unrealistic story ever. elliotXsarah jakeXOC
1. Planes Can Be So Boring

This is my second fanfic. First done by myself. I don't own any of the characters (unless I add more later) and it's my first Cheaper by the dozen fanfic. Plz review!

Reviewing: I will take flames but I'll only listen to ones that say why they don't like it. I need ideas, so if you have any, plz tell me!

* * *

Sarah jolted awake and looked around. _Where am I?_ She looked to her right. There was Jake, sleeping soundly. Then it registered. She was on a plane to Rockwell Academy. Sarah sighed. At least she was with her brother. She didn't know what she'd do without him. Sarah laid back down in her seat and slowly drifted back to sleep. 

_**KKKKKKK**_

_Elliot and Sarah were sitting together on the trampoline. It was the day that Sarah had to go back home and she was saying goodbye. "Elliot," Sarah said. "My parents are moving me to some new school in California. Rockwell Academy. I don't want to go. And I'm leaving in two weeks."_

_Elliot looked at her strangely. "You're going to Rockwell Academy?" he asked._

"_Yeah. My parents think boarding school will be good for me. But I just really don't want to leave here. It was the best summer I ever had," Sarah said smiling at Elliot._

"_Well, it doesn't have to end," Elliot said._

"_How so?"_

_Just then Kate called out from the car. "Sarah Baker! It's time to go! Finish saying goodbye to Elliot and come quickly. You're stuff is all packed."_

"_I got to go," Sarah said as she and Elliot slowly got up. "Off to Rockwell Academy."_

_Elliot kissed her on the cheek. "See you there."_

_

* * *

_I know it's short. I think it'll be the shortest one but I think it's a sweet one, so that's all for this chapter. Review! 


	2. We Have Arrived!

Sarah smiled as she remembered. So she wouldn't be alone. Well, if you didn't count Jake. She looked at her watch. They should be arriving soon.

The pilot started talking through the intercom. "Attention, everybody. We'll be landing early so please fasten your seatbelts immediately."

Sarah shook Jake awake.

"Waaa?" he said, half asleep.

"Buckle your seatbelt. We're landing."

That seemed to have woken him up because at that moment he smiled and quickly buckled his seatbelt.

"I can't wait," Jake said. "And with the Murtaughs there? This will be great."

"Yeah. I know." Sarah smiled too.

They both decided to listen to their I-pods for the remainder of the trip. After landing, Sarah and Jake walked out of the plane and saw the Murtaughs.

"Hey kids!" Jimmy Murtaugh said. "We brought the whole gang along to meet you and take you to the school."

Sarah was surprised. "Did you guys move here?"

"No," Jimmy answered. "We're just going to stay with you guys until you get used to this place. I'm sure it won't be hard for my boy." Jimmy patted Elliot's head.

"Is Elliot the only one of you guys coming to Rockwell?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

Jake and Sarah quickly said hi to everyone then while most of the Murtaughs went in their car, Jimmy took Elliot, Sarah and Jake to the school.

"Whoa," Jake said when he saw it. "It's huge."

"And it's got a beach," Elliot added.

"So, Elliot," Sarah replied. "Is this your first year here?"

"No. It's my third, so I have friends."

"Oh don't be so modest," Jimmy exclaimed. "My boy is one of the popular kids. He'll help you get accustomed. Now, I'm going to sign you guys in. Just go around campus, and check out everybody here. Elliot, give these two a tour."

"Come on!" Elliot said, gesturing to them both.

As they were walking, Elliot got a lot of: Hey Elliot, What's up,and How was your summer, dude? from people Sarah had no idea who they were. Elliot was showing them the beach when a boy with brown hair came up to them. He was tan, like Elliot. "What's up, Elliot?" he said.

"Nothing. Just showing my friends around. You remember me e-mailing you about the Bakers? Well, this is Jake, and this is Sarah," he said gesturing to them as he said their names. "And this," he said as he pointed at the boy. "Is Todd."

"That's me. May I join you on your little tour?"

"Of course, of course. Join the party."

A few minutes later they were joined by two other boys: Erik and Chris, and three girls: Emily, Jamie, and Hannah.

As the tour/party was ending, two girls walked up to Elliot. "Who are they?" the tall girl with brown hair said.

"Guys, this is Clare," he said pointing to the girl with brown hair. "And this is Jenny" He pointed to the blond. "And this is Sarah, my girlfriend, and Jake, her sister, and my friend."

"Your girlfriend?" Jenny said.

"Yeah," Elliot snapped. "You got a problem with that?"

"No."

They walked off and snickered.

The group met back with Jimmy Murtaugh and then they all said they're goodbyes. Jimmy led the kids to their rooms.

Sarah looked at her list.

**Room 203 Occupants: **

**Sarah Baker, Emily Taylor, and Kayla Avery**

So did Jake and Elliot.

**Room 57 Occupants: **

**Jacob Baker, Elliot Murtaugh, Todd Silverstein**

"Meet back at the lobby in an hour, okay?" Elliot said. "Bring your swimming stuff. We'll go to the beach."

"There's no classes today?" Jake asked.

"No. There never is on the first day. Or for the first three days. So we get to party."

"Cool."

Sarah went to her room to unpack some stuff.


	3. Meeting Time

Sarah went into her room. It had one bunk bed and one single bed. The bottom bunk and the single bed were already taken. _Good. I get the top bunk._ She saw Emily and went up to her.

"Hey," she said. "Do you know Kayla?"

"No. She's knew, I hear. So, you're Elliot's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Why? You like him?"

"No, I have a boyfriend. Todd. But basically every other girl on campus has a crush on him. It's weird that-if you don't mind me saying this-Elliot likes tomboys."

"I don't mind. I used to be a lot more of a tomboy than now. I was never seen in a skirt before Elliot came."

"So how'd you guys meet?"

"Our family has known them for a long time and during the summer we would go to Lake Winetka and visit, and try to win this tournament. The Murtaughs always won. But this summer we went after-I don't remember, four years? So we liked each other and he asked me out-there's a funny yet humiliating story about that."

"Care to give me details?"

"Well, his dad and my dad decided to show up early."

"That's all I need to know."

Sarah smiled. She'd already made a friend.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Elliot and Jake entered their room. "I call the single bed!" Jake called.

"I call the top bunk!" Elliot said at the same time.

"Okay," Todd said as he entered. "I'll take the bottom."

No one talked for a few minutes when finally, Jake broke the silence. "I'm going to go around the dorm," he said.

"Okay," Elliot replied. "But be back in forty minutes."

After Jake left, Todd asked, "What's in forty minutes besides me beating Chris at basketball?"

"Me, Jake, and Sarah are going down to the beach."

"So, how did my best bud go to his summer house for a month and come back with a girlfriend?"

"Well, really we've known them for a long time. Every year, our families would compete in a tournament. We'd usually win. They skipped coming for a few years, but they came this summer and I had a crush on Sarah. I asked her out to the movies."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, my dad and her dad showed up to look after us, and well, it was _not _pretty."

"Enough said."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Sarah and Emily were talking when a short girl with brown curly hair came in. "Hi," she said. "I'm Kayla."

"So . . . Kayla, you're new here? Yeah, but my cousin Sarah filled me in on what's going on. So the most popular kid in school is now dating you?"

"Yes."

"Lucky you. But you're going to hear a lot of snickering." Sarah remembered the girls. "Everybody," Kayla looked at Emily. "Well, almost everybody has loved him. He's smart, he plays the drums, he surfs, skateboards, he's nice and funny, he's so hot, and his hair is dreamy. I see why you picked him."

It was clear to Sarah that Kayla liked him too. "Hmm. . ." Sarah mumbled. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes until they were all supposed to meet. "I got to go," Sarah said. "I'm meeting my brother and Elliot."

"See ya."

"Bye."

**KKKKKKKKKK**

Elliot looked at his watch. "Got to go," he said. "I'm going to the beach."

**KKKKKKKKKK**

Jake looked at the clock in the hallway. _Time to go._ He went back to the room and got his stuff.


	4. The Beach

Insane and logical- thx. Here's the next chapter

* * *

Sarah looked at her watch. Five minutes until they were all supposed to meet. She sat on the beach and looked out at the waves rolling by. Sarah saw some guys surfing, and started to daydream.

"Knock knock, Sarah," a voice said behind her.

Sarah turned around. There was Elliot, in a blue wetsuit. "Hey," she said. "We'll wait here for Jake."

"Okay."

They sat on the beach and started talking about what they would do when Jake came. "Am I late?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you actually are," answered Sarah.

"Sorry about that."

"So what should we do?" Sarah asked.

"How about we go wakeboarding?" Elliot said.

"You can go wakeboarding here?"

"Yeah. There are different times during the day when you can. If we go now, we can make the noon boat."

"Okay. Cool."

That day they finally taught Jake how to wakeboard (he water-skied) and also went surfing, swimming, and just sitting on the beach talking.

After three hours, Elliot asked them both, "Hey guys. There's fireworks tonight. You want to come with me to watch them?"

"Sorry," Jake said. "I'm going with Erik and Chris, since Todd is going with Emily."

"I'll come," Sarah said.

Elliot smiled. "Okay."

"Speaking of Erik, there he is now," Jake said and ran off to meet him. "See you guys later!" he called.

"Okay. What now? Shall we sit more in the sand and talk?" asked Elliot.

"Sure."

They talked a lot about what would be going on that year and what had happened in the past years. By that time it was five a clock.

"Better be going now," Elliot said. "That way we can finish unpacking then come here by seven."

"Why seven?"

"There's also a barbeque."

"Cool."

"See you there."

Elliot kissed Sarah on the cheek.

* * *

Again on the cheek!

Plz review


	5. Fireworks

Gurlonthemove and soccergirl00-thx for reviewing

* * *

Sarah went into her room, which was empty, and started unpacking. 

By the time she finished, it was six thirty. _If I hurry up I can make it by seven_. Sarah took awhile, but she finally found a cute tee and a red skirt. She curled her hair and put on eyeliner, then looked at her watch. 6:50. Good. She had ten minutes to get to the beach. Plenty of time.

* * *

Elliot went back to his room, and started un-packing with Todd. "So I hear you're going with Emily tonight," Elliot said.

"And I hear you're going with Sarah tonight."

"True."

"Give her a kiss for me, all right?"

Elliot smiled as Jake entered the room.

* * *

Sarah got to the barbeque in time to see tons of kids already there, including Clare and Jenny, who glared at her, then came over.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Jenny snickered.

"Oh, he's coming. For me," replied Sarah, matching their glares.

Clare snickered. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You jealous?" Sarah taunted.

"No!" Jenny snapped. "Just surprised he's dating a loser like you."

"Yeah, he was ours before you came along," Clare added.

"Leave her alone!" a voice said. There was Elliot, in tan khakis and a blue striped shirt. "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that!"

"Well, why _her_?" Jenny exclaimed.

Elliot looked ready to kill her. "Well, she's a lot better than you, in case you're wondering."

Jenny got really mad then, and pushed Sarah over on to the rocks.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get away from this traitor,"

As they ran away, Elliot helped Sarah up. "Forget about them," Elliot said.

Sarah looked at her knees. They were bleeding. "They ruined my skirt!" she exclaimed. "Those little-"

"Come on, Sarah," Elliot said. "This night is for fun. And if you really want to get to them, you should just have fun with me. After all, that's why they don't like you."

"Did you like them before me?"

Elliot didn't look so sure of himself. "I did," he said. "Jenny was my girlfriend. But that was before the summer. You changed all that. Besides, I'm different now."

Sarah smiled. "Okay."

"Come on. Let's go sit."

They both sat and ate and laughed, and were having a great time. Then Elliot looked at his watch. "We'd better get good seats now, before the fireworks start."

They decided to sit on the dock, since it had a great view, even if they weren't going to be in the soft sand. Elliot and Sarah talked for a few minutes, when the principle announced that the fireworks were going to start and they should all find spots now.

Mostly everyone chose a spot on the beach, in the comfortable sand. Some rathered to have a better view and chose the rocks. Some kids even tried to go into the water until the principal yelled at them to get out.

Then the fireworks started. Sarah smiled. They were so close, and she was with the guy of her dreams. While everyone was looking at the fireworks, Elliot looked at Sarah just enough for her to see out of the corner of her eye.

"I really really like you, Sarah," he said, smiling.

"I really like you too, Elliot." She wasn't going to say she loved him unless she knew he loved her too. _I don't even know if I love him. I just want to be with him forever._

Elliot leaned in. "Maybe I even…" he stopped. "Love you."

Then he kissed her on the lips.


	6. The Second Day

Sorry it's taken me so long to write this. along with my nephew breaking my jewlery box and me staying at my friends house for 2 days, I mostly coulldn't think of anything new.

I'm writing this on fanfiction instead of uploading an already made chap. so I hope it works.

moonlightbear-thank you. I'm trying to update as much as I can

spectacularspectacular- I'm glad you like it

gurlonthemove-thx again i like my story too :-)

**plz-if you have any ideas to help me out, plz do or else I have to look at other people's story to get any ideas**

* * *

**The second day**

After that night it was officially known that Sarah and Elliot were boyfriend and girlfriend and anyone who tried to pull them apart may just end up being hated even more.

When Sarah came back to her room, she had been pumbled with questions like "How was it?" and "did you guys kiss?". She smiled as she remembered Emily talking a mile a minute.

Just then Kayla's alarm clock went off and she shot up.

"Now that you're awake," Sarah said. "Is your clock wrong or is it really seven in the morning?"

"No, it's seven."

"Okay, good. I need to meet Elliot at the dock in an hour."

"Is your brother going?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing."

Emily groaned in her bed. "Why the heck must you wake me up at seven in the morning? We do have today and tomorrow to wake up at ten and I would like to take advantage of that so that I don't look like a wreck in front of Todd!"

Sarah and Kayla got dressed. Kayla wore a red short sleeved shirt with jeans and Sarah wore the same except she had on a blue tee. Sarah out her hair up in a ponytail as she went outside. "See ya," she called back.

"Wait!" Kayla called. "Look, I really like your brother so could you-um .. ask him out for me?"

* * *

Jake woke up to Todd's alarm clock. "Todd! Shut your alarm clock off!" 

"Sorry," he replied. "What good would it do? You're already awake."

Jake grumbled. "Fine. If I have to wake up, so does Elliot." He went up to Elliot and shook him awake.

"What?" Elliot said.

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to suffer with me. It's seven thirty on a day we don't have school."

Elliot shot up. "I gotta get ready."

Elliot quickly put gel in his hair and got dressed. "See ya," he said as he left to go to the beach.

* * *

Basically they did the same things as the day before when Elliot asked, "Sarah will you go out with me? There's a place down the street where we can eat and I was hoping you'd come." 

"Sure," Sarah said with a smile. "I'd love to."

"Great. I have to go now but I'll pick you up at eight."

"Cool. See you there."

Again, Elliot kissed her.

* * *

Sarah met up with Jake in the hall. "Hey Jake," she said. "I need to talk to you." 

"Sure."

"Um... my friend Kayla wants to know if you'll go out with her."

Jake looked at her. "Me?"

"Yeah, so will you?"

* * *

Will he? 

Cliffhanger!

I need ideas so if you have any, plz tell me, cuz I'm all out of them.

There was something else I was supposed to tell you but I forgot so I'll probobly post it next chapter

I know it's kinda short and really to the point. I'm just out of ideas to make it longer, he he


	7. Yes

I just wanted to write a quick, short chapter to get the story along and to tell you that I need to work on a report due in a week and a half so I'll be busy for a while. Sorry!!

* * *

Jake looked at her. "Okay, fine. I'll go out with her."

Sarah smiled. "Great. For when?"

"Tell her to meet me at the beach in ten."

"Great."

* * *

Sarah told Kayla who was extremely happy.

* * *

Sarah and Elliot didn't see each other until that night.

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

Kayla found Jake sitting on the beach. "Hey," she said.

Jake smiled. "So I hear we're going out."

"I would like to."

"How about tonight? Elliot told me about this resturaunt down the street. Wanna go?"

Kayla grinned. "Cool with me."

"Great." They started talking while walking on the beach until it became five a clock in which case they decided to go back to their rooms.

"See you tonight at eight," Jake said.

Kayla grinned as she walked away.


	8. Dates

soccergirl00- thx for the advice.

Sorry it hasn't been long or discriptive. I've just been really busy so here's one more descriptive. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was 7:39 according to Sarah's watch. She had already gotten on a sleeveless red dress. She had straightened her hair and was now curling (it looks really good that way) it.

By the time she finished, it was 8:07. _Oh man! I'm late!_ She quickly ran out to the beach to meet Elliot.

* * *

Elliot was getting on his black tux. _All right. Just enough gel. Not too much. Ugh. Spikes or straight? Spikes are better._

By the time _he_ was ready it was only 7:30 so he reviewed his skateboarding tricks in his head. By that time he figured it was late enough to go.

Elliot got to the beach and waited. 7:50, 8:00, 8:05. 8:10. Elliot was filled with dread. _She's just late. That's all. No, Elliot, you messed up big time with the whole Jenny thing. You shouldn't have told her. No, it's better that I did. Where is she?!_

Just then Sarah appeared. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

"It's okay."

They went to the resturaunt holding hands. It was a lot nicer than Sarah thought. "Is this like a five star resturaunt? How'd you get in here?"

"Only the best for you."

They got to their seats and started talking.

* * *

Jake showed up at Sarah's room at 7:30. He was wearing a tux with a red tie. "You ready?" he asked Kayla.

"Yeah," she said. She came out in a black tee and a black frilly short skirt.

"Woah," Jake gasped.

"Let's go then."

They went to the resturaunt and when Kayla saw it, she gasped. "How's you get in here? It's amazing!"

"My friend Elliot set it up. Apparently they like him here."

"Woah."

They sat at their table and started to eat. Jake actually used utensils this time.

* * *

It's a bit short but longer than the past two (I think). I couldn't decide where to end it so I just ended it here. It'll be hard to descibe the date but I'll try unless you want me to just write 'they had a great time' but I don't think so. I had some free time tonight but the report is still due next week Wensday! (I think) 


	9. Spotted

I couldn't think of anything so here it is…but I don't think it's that good.

* * *

Elliot and Sarah didn't have much to talk about, so they started playing football for a while (where you fold paper and flick it, not tackle football or whatever), until the waiters told them not to. Elliot was about to ay the bill when they spotted Jake and Kayla.

* * *

"So," Jake started. "How long have you been at this school?"

"This is my first year."

"Me too."

They continued talking when Elliot and Sarah came up to them. "Hey guys," Elliot said.

"Hey Elliot," Jake said back.

"Hey, they're having a party tonight in the gym. It started already, but since it's also going to be tomorrow night, I didn't think it'd matter much."

"Wow, there's so much to do around here," Sarah cut in.

"I know," Elliot responded. "My dad says it's the best. And I'm performing my skating tricks tomorrow at the half pipe they have. My dad is making me. He wants me to be his new superstar, but at least he's backed off a little."

"Cool."

"How did Dad afford this anyway?" Jake asked (no he's not a criminal or anything)

"No idea. Anyway, let's go."

They paid the checks and left.

* * *

Okay sorry it's short but I couldn't get on to fanfiction so I had to remember everything, so sorry if anything is wrong. Just say thar Kayla liked him so much she forgot about herself.

I think my writing style is changing. Anyway, my friend is waiting and watching so I just wanted to make at least one more chapter. R and R.


	10. The First Ever Dance

Happy? I updated finally!! I'm really lazy sorry.

* * *

They arrived at the party right in the middle of the craziness. "Care to dance?" elliot said putting his hand out face up. Sarah took it smiling. "See ya," she told jake and Kayla. Elliot pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and they both started dancing.

* * *

**_Attention_**: Just so you guys know, I don't mind them but I don't really like stories with the whole song thing in it so I wont do that

* * *

Bad Boy (by cascada) stopped playing and a slow dance started. "Still want to dance?" elliot asked. 

Sarah out her hands on his shoulders as an answer, and they continued to slow dance. Elliot twirled around and sarah laughed. "This is the best night of my life," she said quietly.

"It's still not over," elliot said.

They danced until the song was over, and then after everyone clapped, they went over to the punch bowl. Sarah peeked to her left and saw emily and todd kissing. She laughed to herself. Elliot noticed too. He took a napkin, made it into an airplane, and flew it across the room, hitting the couple. Emily and todd looked around, but they didn't see anyone who was laughing. Todd noticed elliot talking casually with sarah by the punch table. He threw the airplane back at them and they looked to see emily and todd laughing.

They danced for a while longer, until Switch (will smith) was stopped in the middle. Everyone was looking around. "Hey guys," an older girl with brown hair and blue eyes said holding the microphone. "I'm Alexa, head of the student body, welcoming you to Rockwell Academy, the best place on earth!"

Everyone cheered, and some boys whistled. "And I'm Torrey, the president of the student council," another girl with curly red hair and brown eyes said after her. "And we'd like to end the first ever school dance-" she paused and a few people clapped (they're clapping since it's a dance, not since it's ending). "With a…gift, to two lucky people from each grade."

"We've had some scouts go around this dance tonight, and they've seen jumpers, napkin airplanes (sarah blushed a bit at this), and, as I've heard, a waterfight."

A couple of senior boys started whooping. "So," Alexa said. "Who's first?" everyone started screaming. "Eleventh grade. Josh?"

A boy with brown hair came up and whispered in her ear. "All right," she said. "Tamar Spellman and Tony Dartmithson." A couple came up and were given a crown each, both having the number 11 on them."

"Eighth grade," she said after they took their places. "Amanda Stokes and Cody Ryan."

They went through the list. Tenth grade was Liz Shearson and Chris Stonewall, and twelfth grade seniors were Michelle Silverstein and Ned Quan. "Ninth grade," Torrey said. "Elliot Murtaugh and Sarah Baker."

Emily pushed sarah. "That's you!" she giggled. They went up the stage and a crown was placed on elliot's head, and he took the other. He gently placed it on Sarah's head, and gave her a kiss. Sarah was blushing. "Good night," Alexa said into the microphone.

Sarah and Elliot walked down from the stage and were quickly crowded around by Todd, Emily, Kayla, and Jake. "That was awesome!" jake said giving elliot a high five.

"It was cool," sarah said. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Amazing," Emily said, giving sarah a hug, who pushed out of it. She wasn't really the cuddly type.

"We should celebrate," Kayla said.

"Nah, too tired," sarah said yawning. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Mkay," jake said.

The group walked out together.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I find it unrealistic too, but hey, that's what stpries are for, right?

anyway, there's 8th grade because 7th and 6th were "too young", ok??

Hope you liked it as much as you liked the rest iof the story!!


	11. The Final Free Day

This chapter is dedicated to Wildcat-Kid01. thanks for the ideas!

* * *

The final free day

Elliot woke up at eight to see Todd smiling right in front of his face. "Good morning," he said cheerily, trying to mimic those nursery shows.

"Good morning Todd," Elliot replied. He took his thumb and shoved it against Todd's right temple.

"Ow!" Todd grabbed his head.

"You want to go surfing?" Elliot asked.

"What about the girls?"

"Just us guys."

"You sure? Your little girlfriend might get mad she doesn't get to see you before the competition."

"My little girlfriend won't care."

He shrugged. "Alright, Murtaugh, lets go."

"One sec, I have to brush my hair."

"Just gel it. I have a schedule here."

"Dude, surfing has water."

"Oh, yeah. Hurry up and don't wake Jake."

When Todd turned his back, Elliot snuck his cell phone in his pocket.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and the sunlight made her automatically shut them. She reached for her cell phone to check the time and saw that it was ten seventeen. Before putting it back, she noticed a text waiting and opened her phone to read it.

_Hey. Todd and I surfing. He's waiting right now._

_Love E_

Sarah smiled. She got dressed and headed to the beach, making sure not to wake Kayla.

* * *

Sarah looked around on the beach.

"Hey Sarah!" Elliot's voice rang out over the waves. He came in from the water, holding his surfboard. He gave her a kiss. "How's my girl?"

Sara laughed. "How's surfing?"

"Great," they both said at the same time, and then Elliot grinned. "You want to go surfing?" he asked.

"That's one of the thing's I never learned."

"Come on, I'll teach you." He grabbed her hand and led her to a shack. "One long board," he said to the guy across the counter and gave him a bill. "Keep the change."

A long board appeared over the counter. It was light blue and had dark blue flames on one side. Elliot took it and said "let's go."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, both of us."

They swam out and got on the long board. Elliot started to move the board with his hands, with Sarah behind him.

"okay," Elliot said once they were far enough out into the ocean. "now get on your knees and once were in a wave, stance up, bend your knees, and hold on to me."

Sarah moved a strand of her hair from her face. "Got it…I think."

They swam in and waited for a small wave and after they found one, Sarah did as she was told. "Scary," she shrieked.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

"Technically, I've got you."

Elliot rolled his eyes. The wave subsided and Sarah leaned in on Elliot's shoulder, her hands still around his stomach, and enjoyed the heat on her back. "That was fun," she said.

"Would you like to go again?" he asked.

"Yes. Bigger wave this time." She sat up and they paddled back out. It didn't take long for a wave to come. "let's go," Sarah said. They turned the board around and were lifted up by the wave. The couple stood, but Sarah's leg started to shake. She gripped onto Elliot tightly. She tried to move in closer, but lost her footing and screamed. She hit the water face up and Elliot jumped in to save her. He dived in and looked around. Sarah was lying there motionless, her hair swaying beside her outstretched arms. Elliot grabbed her by the waist and swam up. They surfaced when Sarah started to cough. "Isn't it to bad you don't need CPR?" Elliot asked jokingly.

Sarah laughed and started another coughing fit.

"let's go back to the dorm," Elliot said.

"You"-cough-"Sure?"

"Yeah, I have to get ready for the skate competition anyway."

"Mkay."

Elliot grabbed onto the long board and led Sarah to it. They went back to shore, returned the surfboard, and changed back into their clothes. They returned to Elliot's room to see Jake getting on his shoes.

"Where are _you_ going?" Elliot asked.

"Skate competition. I'm going early. You?"

"Same."

"Why is _she_ here?"

"_She_ is your twin sister," Sarah piped in.

"I'm getting changed and then we're going," Elliot said, grabbing his shoes.

"I guess I'm against you then, murtaugh."

"Guess so, baker. Prepare to get creamed.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will."

"Yep."

"Okay, this is getting annoying," Sarah said. They all laughed.

"I'll wait for you," Jake told them.

* * *

"Next up is Elliot Murtaugh."

Elliot sighed as he got into position. He heard his friends chanting his name. "Murtaugh! Murtaugh! Murtaugh!" The horn blew and Elliot leaned forward

Sarah watched from the sidelines. Elliot did a 180, then a grind. She noticed how good he was. 'Even I can't do that,' she said to herself.

Elliot stiffened his arm. 3 seconds….2 seconds….NOW! he shot his arm out and held himself at the edge of the halfpipe. 'Come on, you can do this. You've done it tons of times.' After a few seconds, he let go.

Everyone was cheering, and a few kids were yelling "Murtaugh" Sarah counted how long Elliot held his entire body up. She watched him let go and waited for the winning smile that knew he had done fantastic. There he was! Sarah stood up. He didn't end it on purpose, he fell.

Elliot yelled and closed his eyes as his leg hit the wood and pain shot through his body. He tried to stop himself, but instead skidded down the rest of the ramp. He heard people gasping and someone scream, and then he blacked out.

* * *

oooh what happens next? well yeah he probably broke something. R and R!

oh yeah, and that trick where he holds his whole body up, i forgot what thats called so yeah, sorry.


	12. Visiting Hours

ok, I know that I haven't updated in the _longest_ time-i dont even remember the last time I wrote for this story- so I understand if you hate me and have gone on with your life. BUT, for people who (hopefully there are some) forgive me, here's the next chapter. Yeah, it's kinda short and it may not be well-written, but I hope it's not so bad your eyes will start to bleed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked as she walked up to Elliot's bedside. He had been taken to a nearby hospital, and after getting a cast on his right leg and a bandage on his head, the doctors allowed him to return to the school campus, but he had to stay in the infirmary for a while.

Elliot sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"If it helps, you looked awesome."

The boy smiled. "Who won?"

"Some kid named Chad. He-"

Mrs. Hayfield, the school nurse, came back in. "Head down, Mr. Murtaugh."

Elliot did as he was told. "So how were classes?" he asked.

"Long." Sarah sighed. "When are you coming back? I'm in need of a science partner, and right now all I have is Jake."

"I didn't know he was _that_ bad."

"Let's just say he nearly blew up the science lab. He's always been pretty sucky at science."

Elliot shrugged.

"Who visited you besides me?"

"Todd and Emily. Oh yeah, and my family. "

Sarah noticed that he seemed quieter today but figured it was probably from his headache.

"You know," Elliot said. "We still haven't finished those surfing lessons. Once I'm out of here, we can continue."

Sarah laughed and playfully hit her boyfriend in the arm. "So you can be the hero again?"

"That was just bonus." He grinned.

"Are you allowed to get up and stuff?" Sarah knew it was a dumb question even as she said it.

"No, not really. I mean, maybe. I haven't really asked."

They asked the nurse who replied "not for a few days."

Sarah stared at Elliot. His hair was not gelled today in its usual spikes, which made it kind of wavy. They talked for a few more minutes until the nurse-who just loved to ruin fun moments, in Sarah's opinion-remarked that Elliot needed his rest and that Sarah should probably get done with her homework. Elliot waved goodbye with his left hand (the one that wasn't broken) and said he would see her tomorrow, to which Sarah replied "Just maybe" playfully and walked out the door with a wave.

* * *

Well?

Oh and by the way, if anyone is a fan of the NBC series Chuck (which I am and yes, I am obsessed with it) I'm in the middle of writing (so far on paper) a fanfic.

-Happy MLK day.


	13. Let's Go Swimming

Ok so I just got back from PA (yes, it was fun) so here's the next chapter. I had a mental block for a little while but then I remembered an episode from Gossip Girl that gave me an idea, and from that idea I'll try and think of something.

* * *

"Dude, this is so boring," Jake complained. It was about a week later, and now Elliot was walking around with crutches (which guaranteed him a late pass everywhere, as Jake wouldn't let him forget). Now it was Friday night and everyone was bored, sitting on a group of couches in the main room.

"Yeah, well I bet Emily and Todd are having fun on their date," Elliot replied.

"I'm so in the mood to go swimming," Kayla said. "Sucks that the water outside is so cold."

"Well what about the pool?" Sarah asked.

"Closed."

Elliot groaned. "It's a Friday night and we have nothing to do."

Sarah grinned. "Well, if you _really_ want to go into the pool, we could."

"How?"

"I saw one of the teachers go in through the back door and put a rock in the door, in case we wanted to go."

"She's brave too," Elliot commented, putting his arm around Sarah. "I am one lucky guy."

"Or crazy," Jake said. "Still in touch with your inner evil, I see. But I'm up for anything."

"What if we get caught?" Kayla asked worryingly.

"Come on, the most that could happen is we get caught and get detention for what, a day?" Jake replied.

"I don't know…"

"Aw come on, I've been waiting to see you in a swimsuit forever," Jake joked, and Kayla playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey, we don't have swimming together, and you're always too cold to go to the beach."

"All right, fine. But what about Elliot's cast?"

"I have a cover for it."

"Okay then, let's go," Sarah smiled.

* * *

There they were, fifteen minutes later, sneaking into the pool. Unlike during the day when there tons of wild kids, the pool was now barren.

"It's quiet," Jake pointed out.

"It's nice," Kayla added, shielding her face from the splash that Sarah made when jumping into the pool.

"Come on in," Sarah invited. "Water's warm."

Elliot splashed some water at her before sliding in. "Wow, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she teased.

"Well, can't argue with that," Elliot said while sliding his arm around her. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"One more time please."

He gathered her into a kiss, and they stayed in their embrace for what seemed like forever. "You are _amazing_."

"Not so bad yourself, Elliot."

He grinned, not seeing anyone come up behind him. Before Elliot knew it, Jake had shoved his head underwater. In seconds, the four of them were dunking each other underwater. By the end of five minutes, not only were the kids soaked, but nearly the entire room was too, from all of the splashing. Sarah's hair was sticking out of her braids and Kayla's was nearly straight. They were all dripping from head to toe.

"What is going on here?!"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. I hate how Microsoft Word tricks you into thinking it's actually really long (3 pages). I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please RnR, ideas and constructive criticism are welcome 


	14. After the Fact

* * *

"So what'd Storkie say?" Todd asked. Storkie was the nickname for Mrs. Storkman, the school principal. It was two hours later, and all three boys were in their dorms. He threw the football to Jake.

"Detention for a week," Elliot answered.

"Sucks."

"Eh, I expected more." He caught the ball that Jake threw to him and started to play with it in his hands. "How was _your_ date?"

Todd laughed. "It was good. What did you guys do at the pool?"

"We just hung out. We were only in there for a few minutes," Jake said.

"So I assume you and Sarah didn't get it on?"

Elliot looked down from his bed and socked his friend on the head with the football.

"Dude, don't talk about my sister like that."

"And don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

Todd became defensive. "I'm just saying…you two are taking it a little slow."

"I said don't talk about my sister like that!" Jake got up from his bed and glared at the boy across from him.

Todd looked at Elliot, then Jake and decided that in case of a fight it was clear who would win and backed off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…y'know, offend you."

* * *

"Sucks you guys got a week," was Emily's reply when Kayla and Sarah told her about the pool incident. Like the boys, they were all in their beds, reading magazines, painting their nails, or tossing a baseball up in the air (that would be Sarah). The only light was coming from two lamps: one beside the bunk bed, and one near Sarah's.

"Trust me," Sarah replied. "I've had a lot worse punishments. Like when I tied my brother Mike to a tree."

"Why did you tie him to a tree?"

She shrugged. "I got bored."

"What was your punishment?" Kayla cut in.

"Grounded for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Emily asked. "Isn't that a little…much?"

"Well I kind of left him up there for a few hours." She was met with strange looks. "What? I forgot about him, okay?"

They all burst our laughing.

"So," Sarah said changing the subject. "How was you date with Todd? Where'd you go, anyway?"

"We just went to the beach. I don't know, I think I might end it. He's been an ass since he started hanging out with that guy Luke."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"He's tall, brown hair, uh…I don't know how to explain him. He's the one Todd hangs around, and it's starting to piss me off." She took her eyes off of the red nail polish for the first time and looked at Sarah. "I don't know…he felt bad so we went tonight, but it wasn't much fun."

"Aw, then you'd end the thing where the two room are going out," Kayla said. "Sarah and Elliot, you and Todd, and me and Jake."

"That's kind of weird, don't you think?" Sarah asked.

"Whatever," Emily replied. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the alarm clock beside her. "It's 10:30, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." With that, she turned off the lamp beside her. The other girls followed her lead and soon everyone was fast asleep.

* * *


	15. Emily

Emily

ATTENTION:

1. Okay, so for a while now I've decided that I really don't like the penname want2stayakid, so it's been changed to kayla101blue. For anyone who has not noticed and wants to look me up…well now you know.

2. Very sorry for the long update (I say this way too much). I've been extremely busy lately, and I haven't even been at home for a lot of the past month. Hopefully once summer officially starts I will be posting a lot more.

3. Yeah, I know mostly this story had little detail, but I'm trying to fix that. I'm used to detail in my other stories, but it's a little harder transitioning…I tried.

--

Emily walked down the steps toward the beach, her blonde hair swaying in the wind. She was planning to meet Todd in about five minutes so they could hang out. Finally they'd have time away from everyone else, especially that kid Luke. Luke was annoying, rude, and a total perv. However, as she walked along the sand, she saw _two_ figures walking toward her.

Sure enough, it was Luke.

"I thought it was just us today," Emily began, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"Yeah, well Luke was bored and he asked if he could hang with us. Is that okay?" Todd gave her a begging look.

She just couldn't say no, but he was definitely on thin ice now. "Fine. Whatever."

"Cool, thanks. So uh, what do you wanna' do?"

"I thought we would just walk," Emily said. Well, that's what she had planned, anyway.

Luke broke into the conversation. "Isn't that a little…boring? I mean, come on, a walk? That's stupid."

"Yeah well," Emily replied. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Well, I'm here anyway. How about we go swimming?"

"He's right," Todd sided with his new (annoying) friend. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine, whatever." Luckily she had thought to bring a swimsuit. They all peeled down to their bathing suits and jumped in the water. As the water enveloped her, Emily thought that maybe, just maybe, Luke had had a good idea. There was just something about him she didn't like. He got in a lot of trouble...but trouble never bothered her before.

Whatever, it was probably just her, being-suddenly Emily was being pulled down into the water. She kicked but whoever or whatever it was had a strong hold. She thrashed around before finally being able to kick away whatever had attacked her, and swam back up coughing. Emily looked around. There was Todd, but Luke…

He surfaced a few feet away from her. "You didn't have to kick me, you know."

"Why'd you do that?" Anger was _very_ apparent in her voice.

"I thought it would be funny," he defended himself.

"Yeah? Well it's not." Emily looked toward Todd to defend her, but he just looked from one to the other helplessly. "You know what? You guys have fun, I'm not in the mood to swim."

"Aw come on, I was just playing," Luke said. "Stay…you look great in a bikini." He laughed at himself.

She seethed and turned to Todd. "What happened to you? Ever since you hung out with him, you've been a total ass."

"You can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with!" he finally defended himself.

"You're right, but I don't want to be near you when he is."

"Well as long as I'm your boyfriend, there's not much you can do about it."

"That's why I'm breaking it off."

She hadn't meant it to sound as rude as it had slipped out, but she could see the immediate change in his face. Gone was the contempt and challenge from his features; now he was simply…hurt.

But there was nothing she could do about that. Emily turned away from them and swam back to shore.

--

Todd stared back at Emily after what she had said finally sunk in.

The two had basically known each other since birth, and had been dating since around…well he couldn't quite tell.

In first grade he had shyly asked her to be his valentine, to which she rudely declined. But after asking her every year until fourth grade, Emily had finally said yes. Ever since then, they'd been together. Sure, they had had fights, but it was never officially over.

Until now.

He looked at his new friend desperately, silently asking for comforting.

"Hey, at least now we can have some fun without her complaining every three seconds," Luke tried.

Todd shook him off. "I'm going back to my room."

He swam away from Luke, not once looking back.


	16. Time Goes By

Sarah stared at the ceiling, lying on her bed.

The past few months had passed by mostly uneventfully.

Classes…well, they were okay, when it came down to it. Sure, Mr. Rodham was boring, and Mrs. Martin gave a lot of homework, but in the end everyone had a fun time making fun of those teachers.

At first it was awkward between Todd and Emily. She refused to talk to him around Luke, but Luke was always there. However, as time passed, Luke became one of those friends you just say hi to in the hallways, and the six of them were best friends. Every spare moment was spent at the beach, or somewhere else in fresh air. As summer came closer, people went outside even more, especially on Saturdays and Sundays.

The only problem with this was that with all of the hanging out, there was less time to…well, hang out, but with specific people. Her and Elliot hadn't been alone-alone for at least a week.

Jake and Kayla were cute together. They were the couple that wasn't sure what to do or say to each other, but it ended up being the right thing. Luckily Kayla was one of those people who enjoyed watching sports as much as playing them, so when Jake was trying out new moves she was there.

Sarah and Elliot's sport would have to be surfing. Ever since he taught her, she had gotten better and better, and now was almost as good as Elliot himself.

Emily and Todd…well, they were a little more than friends, but they weren't really anything else. They liked each other, but wouldn't take it to the next level.

_Knock Knock._

"I'm here," Sarah called out. She closed her eyes and turned toward the wall. It was Saturday afternoon, and for some reason she was tired.

"Hey."

Sarah turned around. "Hey Elliot."

He sat down on the bed next to her, while Sarah stayed lying on her back. "Been a long time since it was just us, hasn't it?"

"Yep."

He now lay beside her, both of them staring at the blue ceiling. Sarah, taking the chance to find a pillow, put her head on Elliot's chest and sighed in content. He was warm, and when he talked she could feel the vibrations. As a result, he put his arm around her.

"We're staring at a ceiling," Sarah commented.

"Yup," Elliot dragged the word out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Just like you."

Sarah looked up at his face, which was now completely serious, and lightly kissed him on the lips before resting her head back on his chest.

"The year's passing by quickly."

Elliot nodded in agreement.

"But hey, guess where the Bakers are going this summer?"

Elliot laughed, which Sarah felt again her ear. "Lake Winnetka? Really?"

"Yup." She grinned.

"So I don't ever not have to see you, right?"

"Oh, you have the two weeks before and after Lake Winnetka."

"Aw man…how can I survive?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage."

There was silence for a few moments, although it wasn't the least bit awkward.

"I'm kind of worried about Todd. He was a wreck after they broke up…"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll fix it."

"I'm surprised we didn't get in any fights, you know."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm glad, unless you want to get in a fight?"

"Nah...I have too much other stuff to do."

He sighed. "Fine," Elliot replied with contempt. "Whatever you want isn't it? Never what I want."

Sarah laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Are you going to the end of the year party?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? That's like asking if Jake likes sports. Of course I'm going. You'll go with me?"

"I was actually thinking of skipping it and going partying in the city."

"Okay then. I'll join you."

"What about the party?"

"Eh, Jake doesn't like sports that much."

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Well, duh. You throw Jakes skateboard off of a cliff and he'll go after it."

"Yeah…"

Both sighed at the same time, and then laughed. Only four weeks left of school.


	17. Best Days

Okay, so before I said that I didn't like songfics, but I do now so I made this chapter one that goes to the song "Best Days" by Graham Colton. This is the last chapter, so I hope you liked the story, but I highly doubt I'll be making a sequel.

I make one reference to Chuck (NBC) because I'm a little (cough extremely cough) obsessed with the show, in case you didn't notice that every other story I wrote is for it.

I only did spell-check and didn't re-read this chapter, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm just a little tired.

--

**With everything I've ever done**

**I'd give it all to everyone for one more day**

**Another night I'm waking through**

**Anther door I walk intro**

**I can't break**

**It's a winding road**

**It's a long way home**

The party was in full blast.

With a large bonfire on the beach, a set of speaker set up on a stage, and it being the last night, everything was crazy yet fun.

Middle-schoolers, high-schoolers, they were all mixed together, no way of knowing who was who. It was one of those times you tried to remember for the rest of your life because it was that good. The seniors were especially having fun, since there was no way they could get kicked out of the school for breaking rules.

Sarah looked beside her. There was Elliot her boyfriend, and Emily her best friend on the other side. She laughed along with them out of happiness that the school year was over as The Great Escape came on.

Looking back, the school year had passed by extremely quickly. Who knew high school could be so…well the word wasn't really fun, but in times of happiness she could only focus on the good things, so fun was the only word that came to mind.

Her light blue dress had soon become dirty, and no one was worrying about how they looked now. Everyone was hot and sweaty from dancing, but no one cared.

**So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late**

**Cuz these are the best days**

**There's always something tomorrow**

**So I say let's make the best of tonight**

**Here comes the rest of our lives**

Sarah was lying down on the beach with Kayla and Jake, tired from dancing. The sun had long ago left, leaving them in darkness. But that was okay, because the moon mixed with the fire gave enough light to see clearly. Oh yeah, plus the lights on top of the sound system.

She was barely listening to Jake and Kayla talking around her, only hearing bits and pieces of conversation.

"…each other next year, just a summer…"

"…maybe visit the lake…"

She rolled over onto her stomach and traced letters in the sand before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Sarah looked up into the eyes of Elliot Murtaugh, his hand outstretched. She gladly took it and helping her up, he asked if she wanted to dance. She heard the beginning notes of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

She laughed. "I'm a little tired."

He lay beside her. "I like this song. Kind of reminds me of our situation."

She began humming along to the words '…would you lie with me and just forget the world?'

Stretching his arms out, Sarah snuggled into him as they gazed at the stars. He looked down at her. She was so nice, so cool, so beautiful. "Sarah?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think I love you. We're only fifteen but I can never stop thinking about you and how you changed my life."

She grinned up at him, taking in what he said. Sarah had realized that she loved him a little while ago, and was just waiting for him to say it. Whispering into his ear, she said, "I love you too."

Cupping her cheek with his hand, he closed the distance between them.

**I count the steps the distance to**

**The time when it was me and you is so far gone**

**Another face another friend**

**Another place another end but I'll hang on**

**It's a winding road**

**It's a long way home**

"Emily?"

She turned around, and there was Todd with a hopeful look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Do you…want to dance?"

She sighed. She'd forgiven Todd for being annoying or whatever, but she still was hesitant to get back together with him. She loved the freedom of being single, being able to look at any guys you want, and having more time to hang out with friends who were girls. But then again, she missed him. He was the guy she'd known forever, always liked. Maybe just this one dance…

Being led by Todd, they began slow dancing to Chasing Cars. Her hands on his neck, his on her waist, she felt content. He stared into her eyes the entire time and at the end asked for another chance.

And she said yes.

The smile that lit up his features was worth it.

**So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late**

**Cuz these are the best days**

**There's always something tomorrow**

**So I say let's make the best of tonight**

**Yeah let's make the best of tonight**

**Here comes the rest of our lives**

**It's a winding road**

**It's a long way home**

Their arms were slung around each other's shoulders, standing in a circle. It was Sarah, Jake, Elliot, Kayla, Emily, Todd, and a few other kids.

"This year's been great, but now it's time to say bye for the summer," Elliot said, taking the lead.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Basically all of us are going to be separated during the summer, but it's only three months. And then we're back here for tenth grade to watch Mr. Berkham do the weirdest thing and make fun of Mrs. Sherman. Oh, and you'd better all be coming back. Chuck, you seriously need to come visit from what was it, Denver?"

"No having fun without me, all right?" Chuck replied. Sarah hadn't seen him many times before. He was tall for his age, with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. He grinned with one of those smiles that takes up your whole face.

"Like hell we won't have fun," Todd shot back.

Jake broke in. "So anyway, we're going to party hard tonight, right? No sleeping or I guarantee I will beat the crap out of you…okay, unless you're a girl."

"Oh, shut up," Sarah said with a smile on her face, telling people that she was joking. "My mom says these are the best days, high school, so we'd better keep it that way, all right?"

"And no one else can move," Chris put in. He stared at Chuck. "You're a freaking betrayer, you know that right?"

"How about a party at Lake Winnetka? Elliot's house is awesome," Jake said.

That got a few comments like "Yeah, I wish" and ""Invite me, I'll be there".

"This is a spiritual moment, Jake," Emily said. "Why do you have to ruin it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emily, did I do something to hurt your feelings?"

She rolled her eyes. "So what now? It's only like, what, eleven?"

"I say we party," someone said.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" someone else yelled.

Everyone rushed to the wave crashing on the beach, and it only took a second for someone to scream. "It's freezing!" Jamie screeched.

**So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late**

**Cuz these are the best days**

**There's always something tomorrow**

**So I say let's make the best of it**

"I'm going to miss you."

"Elliot, it's two weeks. I'm sure you'll survive."

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure?" he pouted.

They were sitting on the beach the next morning. The Murtaughs were going to come in a few hours and drive Jake and Sarah to the airport. Sarah ran her hand through his hair. It was so spiky, so fuzzy. She laughed at her own thought. Fuzzy?

"Oh and what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sarah smiled. "At least you don't have to go months without me like Jake does. They broke it off for the summer, but I'm sure they'll be back together once school starts."

"I think we should go to the movies. But let it have a better ending than last summer."

Sarah rolled her eyes, remembering how both their dads had showed up. "Oh yeah. They got kicked out of the theatre, remember?"

They shared a laugh. "I love you," Elliot said.

"And I love you."

They shared another kiss, then Elliot sighed and laid his head on his hands. "I brought us some drinks to toast on."

He brought out a two-liter bottle of Coca Cola. "Yeah, I figured alcohol wouldn't work very well with school."

He poured them both a drink and they raised their glasses.

"To Lake Winnetka," Elliot started,

"To the summer," Sarah added.

"To us," both replied at the same time with a smile.

**So don't wait cuz no-one can tell you it's too late**

**Cuz these are the best days**

**There's always something tomorrow**

**So I say let's make the best of tonight**

**Yeah let's make the best of tonight**

**We'll make the best of tonight**

**Here comes the rest of our lives**

--

Thanks for reading!


End file.
